The Truth, The Lies, and the Love
by Dreams-Of-November
Summary: Sakura just got betrayed by her best friend and her boyfriend. Prince Knight's life is in danger. Faith strikes and they met at an old church. What happens if a Prince and a commoner were to meet and fall in love? Rated M for future Lemons and language.
1. Thank You

**HEY GUYS! THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FANFIC SO PLEASE BE KIND :3 REVIEWS WILL BE APPRECIATED . XDD Also, forgive me if there's any grammar mistakes. By the way, Knight is Sasuke.. XD I just wanna clear that up to you guys.. ^^**

**ANYWAYS ENJOY! **

**XxX**

**CHAPTER 1 - Thank you !**

As the eighteen year old pink haired girl run towards the church, tears were streaming down her face. Shen can never forget what he said to her. She felt so betrayed at that time and she didn't know what to do. As memories flooded her mind, she kept crying.

**FLASHBACK:**

"_Sai-kun! I'm back" a certain excited emerald eyed girl said while she's opening her boyfriend's apartment door. She just came back from Paris to visit her parents but when she opened the door, she can't believe what she saw next. It torn her heart into pieces to see her best friend and her boyfriend making out. _

_"What's the meaning of this!" the pinkette silently said as hot tears were cascading down her cheeks. _

_"Sakura, I can explain!" both her best friend and 'her boyfriend' said in unison. Somehow, Sakura's body just moved on it's own and suddenly, she slapped Ino on the face.  
_

_"Sakura! It's not her fault let me explain!" Sai quickly grabbed her wrist and dragged Sakura out of the room._

_"Sai! why did you did this to me? Am I not good enough? Did I did something wrong to deserve this?" Sakura was now punching Sai on his chest lightly with both her fist._

_"Sakura, gommen but I don't love you and it has always been Ino. When you said that you love me, I just couldn't say no because you seem so fragile and I'm afraid to hurt you Sakura. I'm sorry but, I just love you as my little sister. I want to tell you this as soon as possible but I just can't get myself to do it. I don't want to hurt you Sakura" the guy in front of her stared at the floor while explaining to the lass. He couldn't bring himself to stare at her because he's too ashamed of himself.  
_

_"So all this time, you were just sympathizing me? Thank you for telling me the truth, thank you for pretending that you love me, thank you for all the pain, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sakura was screaming at the top of her lungs now. The pain was just too unbearable and she just needed it to let it out. She stumbled backwards and she run as fast as she can. She would go anywhere, just not here, not where the most two important person in her life betrayed her. She felt like she just want to disappear at that moment._

**XxX**_  
_

So now she found her self in the church, crying her eyes out. She sat on one of the benches and prayed dearly to God,

asking why this happened to her,

asking why her best friend, Ino.

asking why-

Her prayers got interrupted because she heard a loud noise coming from the entrance of the church. She saw the gorgeous crown Prince of Japan with a bunch of bodyguards with him. They all looked afflicted except for the Prince. The Prince just stood there with an unreadable expression.

'_What the hell is the prince of Japan doing here in this church!' _Sakura thought.

She didn't pay much attention to him for she has her own problems to deal with and she is not just interested in the Prince even though the prince was good-looking. The prince has onyx eyes and pale skin and he wears his raven hair down. For some reason, he reminds her of Sai and that saddened her more so she just looked away, not wanting to remember the incident earlier. So she just sat there trying to ignore the unbearable pain in her chest.

Suddenly, she heard a loud 'BANG!'. She just can't ignore that, so she turned her head to where the sound came from. She saw the bodyguards of the prince were no-where to be found and in the entrance, she saw the unconscious Prince lying on the floor. She rushed towards the prince and she checked on what happened for she was studying to be a doctor. She saw that the Prince's head was bleeding and guessed that he had a concussion. When she was done checking on the prince, she heard a sound of a gun. She quickly look up to see what's going on and saw that the body guards were fighting a couple of guys that has guns with them. One of the body guards approached Sakura.

"Miss, you have to save our Prince. There's a chaos that's been happening to the castle lately. King Fugaku decided that Prince Knight is most suited to become the next king but Prince Itachi won't just accept it. Prince Itachi wants to take the crown, so now he wants his little brother dead, and lately, the King has been poisoned and the Queen is in a coma state due to what's been happening lately. I begged of you, please save our last hope. We will come back to get the Prince when this chaos is cleared, but for now, hide him." Sakura hesitated for a second but she thinks that she has to do the right thing so she nodded in agreement.

"Now go before Prince Itachi's minion found out that Prince Knight is here" the body guard demanded.

"Matte, I can't carry the Prince by my self you know" the girl demanded looking at the bodyguard.

"I will help you put him in the car and drive by your self"

"But I don't have a car!" the girl protested.

"You will use the car we used to get here"

The bodyguard started carrying the Prince towards the car and when he settled down the prince, the bodyguard turned to Sakura and looked at her with worrying eyes.

"Please take care of him"

"I will do my best to take care of him"

"Then, I will leave the Prince into your hands now."

"Hai, you can trust me with this" the pinkette assured him and then she drove off.

**XxX**

When Prince Knight and Sakura was in her house, the first thing she does after tucking the prince into bed is to think how to hide the Prince form his brother.

'What should I do, what should I do!' Sakura ranted as she was doing a quick pace back in forth in the room where the Prince was sleeping.

'Should I dye his hair? or should I cut his hair?' she thought, 'Nah, that won't do.' She saw him shifted under the bed covers and that surprised her because she was so caught up in her own thoughts of what she should do and didn't realize that the prince has awoken.

When onyx eyes fluttered open, there was a sharp pain he felt in his head and that causes him to shut his eyes close. When the pain subsided, he saw a distressed girl. (_woman)_

"Who are you?" the Prince asked the lady in front of him.

"Im-" the pinkette was quickly got cut off by the Prince.

"Where am I?" the Prince asked again, "And most importantly, who am I?" the Prince questioned her with a bothered look in his onyx orbs.

The girl panicked and she couldn't think properly because of the questions asked by the prince so she blurted things out that she would regret later.

"Sasuke. Your name is Uchiha Sasuke." the lass hesitantly lied.

**XxX**

**Soo that's it for today guys.. Errm if you have any questions feel free to ask ^^ and I hope you enjoyed it. It's pretty short because I have to do homework and stuff so yeah.. But I promised that the next chapter will be longer than this! **

**Ja Ne !**


	2. Uchiha Sasuke?

**Heey guys! I would like to thank my very first reviewer, ****ImaFREAK. XDD Thanks very much for reviewing it. REVIEWS WILL BE APPRECIATED.^^ Also, sorry if there's any grammar mistake here ^^ Also, if you see any mistakes.. don't be afraid of correcting me.**

**Enjoy..**

**XxX**

"Uchiha Sasuke? That's my name? Why can't I remember anything? What happened to me?" the boy asked almost desperate to find an answer.

"Hai, your name is Sasuke. You um.." Sakura thought of what to say to the guy in front of her. She was nervous. After all, she lied to him. "You had a concussion so you can't remember anything." she nervously said.

"Hn. So, tell me. What's your name.. and what.. what am I to you?" he questioned her again, pausing because of embarrassment. Somehow, he had this soft look in his eyes. Sakura smiled at this. The look on the raven haired Prince reminded her of Sai and she can't help but think about Sai because indeed, they looked alike especially when he looks at her that way.

"I'm your girlfriend Sakura. Haruno Sakura" she absent-mindedly said. Emerald orbs nearly fell out of her eye socket when she realized what she just said.

_'WHY THE HELL DID I JUST SAID THAT! I MADE ANOTHER STUPID MISTAKE! MOTHER OF GOD, JUST KILL ME!' _she thought. '_I'm thinking of him too much! Ugh!_' Sakura inwardly cursed.

"Hn, I see." he smiled to her, a real smile and somehow that smile kinda soothed her. A smile is making it's way to her lips and she didn't even noticed it.

_'She has a beautiful smile' _he thought when Sakura smiled widely at him.

'_He's gorgeous_' she thought when the Prince smiled at her like that.

'_Somehow, I can imagine this guy to be a gentle person and loving.'_ She was about to exit the room but Sasuke held her wrist to stop her.

"Don't leave me alone" he pleaded.

When she said that she was his girlfriend, he was somewhat glad to hear it and that explains why he felt so relaxed in her presence. Sakura was shocked by his actions because she didn't expect that at all. She nodded her head in agreement, after she said that she's his girlfriend, it's her responsibility to take care of him. She sat next to the bed and she caressed his soft hair. After some time, Sasuke eventually fell a sleep with a smile plastered on his face.

**XxX**

"Your awake." she stated. Sakura was preparing dinner now. She grabbed two Japanese bowls from the kitchen cabinet while she's talking to him. "Sukiyaki is for dinner."

"Do you usually prepare our dinner?" the guy asked while he walked to the dining table.

"Mhm, and as a matter of fact you like my cooking very much. You said that they're the best." Sakura made herself look good in front of her 'boyfriend'. She was dying of laughing so hard inside. She wanted to laugh about it but can't.

"Let's see then" Sasuke said in a teasing voice. Sakura was finally done setting the table up, all they need to do is eat.

"Itadakimasu" they both said in unison. Sakura was watching Sasuke ate the sukiyaki starting from when he stuffed the sukiyaki into his mouth to completely devouring the food.

"So, how was it?" Sakura gulped. She didn't know if Sasuke would really like her cooking so she was nervous.

"Pretty good," the Uchiha complemented. Sakura was somewhat relieved when he complimented her. She let go of the breath she didn't notice that she was holding.

_'Phew. Thought I'd get caught there for a moment.'_

"Relieved much, Sakura?" Sasuke teased again.

"Mou yamete" she pouted while saying it. She didn't know that Sasuke noticed when she sighed a relief sigh. The Uchiha just chuckled at her reaction and continued to eat the food.

"Sakura.. I was wondering how we met?" Sasuke asked out of the blue. He was really wondering how did he met this beautiful lady infront of him, thinking he was lucky enough that he met her.

Sakura was taken aback by his question. _'Think fast, Sakura, think fast!' _Then an idea popped into her head. Smiling she explained how they met._  
_

"Umm.. we were childhood best friends!" Sakura took a bite of her sukiyaki, then continued. "You.. saved me from the bullies when they were teasing me because of my large forehead" Sakura giggled. She took a bite oh her food again then she was about to continue but was cut off by Sasuke's sexy chuckles. It kinda amazed and irritated her at the same time.

"Stop laughing!" Sakura demanded. "But anyways, in the end you beat the crap out of them then you said that you always have to be in my side to protect me because I was always getting bullied and it irritates you to always hear me cry." Sakura smirked when an idea popped into her head again. "But I think that was just an excuse to be with me everyday because you like me!" this time, it was Sakura's turn to tease him.

"Hn, maybe at that time I thought that you were just annoying because you always cry." Sasuke teased back. He wasn't going to ket her win alright!

"Hm!" she glared at him then she puffed her cheeks._ 'Ha-ha! Let's see if I don't deceive you to my cuteness!' _she thought. When she thought that it didn't work, Sakura gave up. She was about to eat her sukiyaki but when doing so, he saw him.. blush?

_'She's very cute when she does that' he thought._

"Is that a blush I see?" Sakura asked in a teasing tone.

"Must be you imagination."

"Ha! Admit it you think I'm cute don't you?"

"Hn"

"You think Im cute."

"Hn"

**XxX**

When they were done eating, Sakura washed the dishes and Sasuke explored the house. The house was a traditional Japanese house and it was pretty big and has a beautiful garden.

'_Sakura must be good at taking care of those plants.' _he thought while walking along the mini bridge that connects to a pond. _'She must be good at taking care of things then.'_

"I see you're just here. I've been looking for you" Sakura said while walking towards Sasuke and interrupting his thoughts.

"Aa." Sasuke sat at the bench nearby. He watched as the sun set thinking it was beautiful. Sakura sat beside him and admire the beauty they saw in front of them. Sakura noticed that Sasuke has a bothered expression in his face.

"Sasuke, if you want to ask anything, just ask me and I will answer you" Sakura turned to her side to talk to him face to face.

"Sakura.." Sasuke paused from his question. "What happened? Why did I had an amnesia?" Sasuke tilt his head to the side to made an eye contact with her. Onyx met emerald. Sakura quickly thought of an excuse why Sasuke lost his memories. Before she answered her question, she smiled to him first.

"You got into a car accident. You were so drunk that day and went to a club to drink. I suspected that you were cheating on me so I got mad at you and we fought." Sakura was now chewing her lips out of nervousness. _'Ugh, I do weird things whenever I get nervous!'_ she thought while thinking of something to say more. "When I heard that you got into a car accident, I rushed immediately into the hospital and when the doctor said that you were out of danger but the impact you got on the steering wheel was pretty bad so you got a temporary amnesia." This time, Sakura was avoiding his gaze and turned her head to the pond in front of them.

"Do I live here with you?" Sasuke asked with a crooked eyebrow.

"Yeah, since we were childhood best friends, my parents trusts you to live with me here."

"Then were are my things? I can't see any man stuff here. Plus don't we have a picture together or something?"

Sakura gulped. "Uhh.. about that.. I was so mad at you that I threw all your things and our pictures together. I uhh.. thought that I really hate you so much for cheating on me and stuff like that. HAHAHA isn't that funny?" Sakura nervously laughed. _'Damn he's good at asking question. He's a Prince after all.'_

"Hn, am I really that bad that you don't trust me so much?" a smirk is making it's way to the Uchiha's lips.

"That's not it Sasuke. I was just afraid, afraid that one day I woke up that you don't love me anymore" she tilted her head to see what will be the Prince's reaction. She saw him smile again. That Oh-so-gorgeous smile of his.

"Tell me" he paused looking right into her emerald eyes. "What kind of boyfriend am I to you?" Sakura's eye widened and a blush crept to her cheeks.

_'Cute'_ he thought when he saw her blush. Sakura didn't know what to tell him though, so she just thought if a certain 'someone', of how Sai treated her. A smile was visible into Sakura's angelic face.

"You were.. sweet but sometimes you would tease me too. You were reliable but sometimes you can be a jerk too. You make me smile but you also make me cry." Sakura continued to smile, though it wasn't a happy smile, it's the kind of smile that when you see it, it makes you want to hug her. "You were always there when someone would make fun of me and whenever I cry and you were the only one who can make me stop crying" she paused.

"Hn, crybaby" he teased her. She pouted when he teased her. She playfully punched Sasuke in his arm.

"But you know what I loved the most whenever I cry? You would always buy me a lollipop after I cry. I definitely miss those times." Sakura remembered those moments when Sai would always buy her a strawberry flavoured lollipop. "You were just perfect for me. You were everything that I wanted." Sakura bit her lips as tears threatened to fall any minute now.

_'I loved you so much Sai, demo.. you didn't love me as much as I loved you.' _Now tears were completely streaming down her face. She can't take it any longer for she remembered those bitter words he said to her. It completely shattered her heart into pieces that the boy she loved ever since they were young, didn't love her at all. Sasuke was completely confused why Sakura was crying.

"Sakura, why are you crying?" worry was visible to his onyx eyes, though it completely vanished when she looked into his eyes.

"Nandemo naiyo, I'm just happy that you were safe." Sakura smiled at him but tears were still flowing down her cheeks. Sasuke didn't know how to comfort her but his right hand slowly moved to her shoulder and pulled her closer to his chest. Sakura was shocked at his actions but that made her smile. Sakura enjoyed the feeling of warmth he's giving her. She didn't imagine he'd be this comforting. When Sasuke felt that Sakura finally relaxed at the state he put her in, Sasuke leaned down to kiss her head.

_'Arigatou for being here when I need someone to comfort me.' _she thought and the emerald eyed girl slowly drifted to sleep with a smile plastered on her face.

**XxX**

**Soo yeah.. that's it for now XD Again sorry if there's any mistakes here.. XD i did my best ^^ If by chance your confused, feel free to ask! XD**

**Ja Ne 3  
**


End file.
